


Overwatch Skits

by l_Winter_Rose_l



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2018-10-15 11:51:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 4,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10555860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l_Winter_Rose_l/pseuds/l_Winter_Rose_l
Summary: Should I like.....leave a link to my tumblr somewhere on the next chapter ?





	1. Chapter 1

_‘Jack Morrison sits at a table, talking to Fareeha Amari who is currently dressed in Mercy’s Valykrie suit’_

**76** \-   _'lifts Pharah’s resume  up to visor, and peeks back at Pharah’_ What do you think you’re doing soldier ?

 **Pharah** \-   _'matter of fact tone’_ Angela’s sick……..

 **76** \- So ?

 **Pharah** \- I’ve been told that you need a healer , so I volunteered to cover for her while she recovers _‘stares at 76 for a few seconds in stark silence’_ You know how she gets

 **76** \- 'slams paper down’ Absolutely not

 **Pharah** \- 'leans forward in shock’ But sir !

 **76** \- ’ _exasperated’_ Amari listen…….I appreciate what you’re trying to do, but you just don’t have the qualifications for this role on the battlefield

 **Pharah** \- I know this seems unorthodox _'points at resume’_  But I think you’ll find that I have extensive training in flight suits

 **76** \- Yes !   _'throws arms to each side’_ In the Raptora ! The Valkyrie suit’s a completely different animal, I assure you

 **Pharah** \- Sir, I think I’m experienced enough to fly more than one suit

 **76** \- We have plenty of other medics……

 **Pharah** \- All on different assignments sir

 **76** \- _'growl’_ We’ll call one back in

 **Pharah** \- Not advisable sir. Pulling them out may compromise their mission

 **76** \- Do you even know how to use her staff ?

 **Pharah** \- Affirmative.

 **76** \- What ? How ?!

 **Pharah** \- She showed me

 **76** \- When ?

_'Pharah zones out, looking up at the ceiling , a slight blush coming to her face as a slew of memories pour into her head ’_

**76** \- Amari  _‘raises eyebrow’_

 **Pharah** \- It was magical sir

 **76** \- _'notices blush’_  Whatever !   _'waves hands in front of face to seperate him from Pharah’_ Fine, you got the job ! J…just go get ready

 **Pharah** \- _'regains focus, standing up immediately in a perfect salute’_ I won’t let you down sir !

 **76** \- _'sighs’_ Dismissed

_'Pharah walks out of the room, happy as a clam’_

**76** \- _'mutters under his breath’_ Damn lovebirds……… _'takes locket out from underneath shirt’_ Kids today with their office romances……… Don’t they know this is a battlefield ? _'pops open locket, revealing photo’s of him and Reaper in their younger  days’_

_'A single tear escapes 76’s visor’_

**76** \-   _'choked sob’_ Stupid sexy Reyes……

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	2. Chapter 2

_‘A classroom full of children chatters away, while a strange blue girl hunches over the teachers desk, wielding several viles of questionable looking liquid’_

**Amelie** \- _'villainess laugh, as she pours a bubbling blue liquid into a cute looking coffee flask’_  The professor will NEVER realize what I have done to her vile brown drink _'disgusted face’_ Yuck,

 **Kid** -What are you doing by the teachers desk Amelie ?

 **Amelie** \- _'coughs’_ Just preparing a surprise….. _'quiet’_ a surprise…… ’ _evil smile’_

 **Lena** \- _'walking into the classroom’_ Oooh, do tell. I love surprises =D

 **Amelie** \- ’ _spins around’_ PROFFESSOR !

 **Lena** \-  That’s _'straightens posture, placing hands on hips to maximize authority’_ Mrs. Oxton to YOU _'pokes Amelie on the nose playfully’_ Young lady

 **Amelie** \- _'rubs nose grumpily’_

 **Lena** \- Well, don’t keep me waiting _'squats to place herself at Amelie’s level’_ What’s the surprise ?

 **Amelie** \- Right….right _'ruffles around in bag, pulling out a notebook, a pencil bag, and an apple’_ Here…. _’ rubs apple on chest’_ For you….. _'hands apple to Lena’_

 **Lena** \- Well aren’t you a sweet one _'rubs Amelie’s hair and twirls her to face the other kids as they sit down’_ but I have to start class _'waves to seat’_ Off with you now… _.'takes big bite of apple’ 'talking with apple in her mouth’_ Thanks for the snack’

 **Amelie** \- _'shaky voice’_  No problem Professor….. _'walks away and wipes forehead as she sits down’_ _'thinking’_ That was CLOSE

 **Lena** \- _'claps hands’_ Ok children, I would like your attention….

_'Kids turn to face Lena’_

**Lena** \- _'nods appreciatevly’_ Right, right _'writes on Whiteboard as she talks’_ My name is Miss. Oxton _'turns to face class’_

 **Kids** \- Hi Miss Oxton

 **Lena** \- Very good _'starts turning around’_

_'Amelie quickly stands up, pulling out a tiny pistol ,shooting towards Lena’_

_'The bullet wizzes by her ear as she turns’_

**Lena** \- _'taps whiteboard’_ Open your textbook to Chapter 1  

_'Amelie sits down with a scowl plastered on her face’_

…….

_'Amelie prepares to take her last shot , lining her sights up , when her weapon is knocked out of her hands by a child  walking to the bathroom’_

**Amelie** \- 'starts looking around in a panic’ 'gasping’  No,no,no,no,NO! My mission D=

 **Lena** \- Hey back there ! What’s going on ?

 **2nd kid** \- _'mocking voice’_  Amelie’s crying !

 **Amelie** \- _'tears bursting forth’_  I am NOT !

 **Lena-** It’s ok love _'starts walking over’_  Cavalry’s here ….

 **Amelie** \- No no no _'waves hand in front of face’_ I assure you  that I am fine professor D=

 **Lena** \- Now what’s going on ?

 **Kid 3** \- Jesse  knocked something of hers underneath the table !

 **Jesse-** That’s not my fault ! I always go to the bathroom at high noon !

 **Amelie** \- _'stands up’_ No he didn’t ! I swear he didn’t !

 **Lena** \- Not to worry…. _'starts looking around’_ easy fix ….

 **Amelie** \- _'slams first down on table’_ Vous fille ennuyeux ! Je vais vous tuer et tout le monde vous tenir cher !

 **Lena** \- _'points to door’_ Principals office !

 **Amelie** \- _'sits back’_ I’m sorry , I didn’t mean to yell….

 **Lena** \- Don’t get cheeky with me you little bugger _'points at Amelie’_ You said you were going to kill me and everyone I hold dear

 **Amelie** \- Wait….. _'drops hands’_ You understood that…..You KNOW french ?

 **Lena** \- We aren’t in the states love, learning two languages is a requirement _'shrugs’_

 **Amelia** \- Sacré bleu _'facepalms’_

 **Lena** \- _'points at door again’_

 **Amelie** \- _'gets up’ 'dejected’_ Mes parents vont me tuer

 **Lena** \- Well you’ll certainly get a talking to….

 **Amelie** \- _'exits the room, muttering’_ Annoyance…

_'Winston walks to the door’_

**Winston** \- Miss Oxton _'motions Lena to come closer’_ A word ?

 **Kids** \- IT’S A MONKEY !=D

 **Winston** \- Gorilla…..

 **Lena** \- WINSTON ! _’ grabs coffee. and jumps into  Winstons arms, before getting carried out of the room’_

.

.

.

-Hallway-

 **Winston** \- _'sits on the floor’_ I see you’ve sent Mrs. Lacroix to the Principal’s office again ?

 **Lena** \- Yeeaaahhhh _'rubs back of head awkwardly’_ I can handle her little games all well and good, but she’s got to learn that she can’t say that kind of stuff out in the real world…

 **Winston** \- What do you mean…games ?

 **Lena** \- Oh… _'shrugs and chuckles to self’_ She likes to pretend like she’s some kind of assassin named “Widowmaker” 'smiles’ She tries to kill me with rubber bands and fruity concoctions she pours in my coffee’ _takes sip of coffee’_ It’s actually quite good ’ sips again’

 **Winston** \- You know that you can’t let her continue living in this world of make believe….

 **Lena-** I don’t know ’ _shrugs’_ The world could always use more heroes _'smiles warmly’_

 **Winston** \- Lena, this isn’t like our time at Overwatch… _'thinks to self for a second before timidly stating’_ and besides…you don’t actually see too many assassin heroes

 **Lena** \- ’ _petulant’_ Says the monkey who’s a bloody TEACHER ! _'turns around and enters classroom and slams the door’_

 **Winston** - _'raises finger’_ I think you mean to say GORILLA !

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Tracer** \- _‘quacks, and barrel rolls out of the bathroom, smashing into  the hallway wall’ 'stands up and points at blue skin, tears in her eyes’_ I’m a bloody  vampire ! D=

 **Mercy** \- _'puts down coffee mug, and briskly walks to Tracer, grabbing her by the chin before producing a pen light’_ Mmmmm hmmmm’ turns Tracers head’ Ooooh, that’s very bad

 **Tracer** \- ’ _gulps, trying her best to be brave’ ’_ Give it to me straight doc

 **Mercy** \- _'coy smile’_ What were you DOING last night…..

 **Tracer** \-   _'playing it off’_ What ? _'big grin’_ NOTHING

 **Mercy** \- My dear liebchen …. _'pinches cheeks’_

 **Tracer** \- _'struggles’_ Ow ! Ow ! Angela ! Stop that !

 **Mercy** \- _'tilts head, looking deep into Tracers eyes with the biggest shit eating smile’_  While the vampire thing comes as a surprise, I only know one other person with such a lovely shade of blue as their skintone

 **Tracer** \- Yeah so ?! _'turns head up defiantly’_ I’ll have you know that Amelie’s quite nice in small doses !

 **Mercy** \-  Oh mein liebes kind…….

 **Tracer** -Hey , I’m still working on German….

 **Mercy** - _'smiles’_ Nice _'pokes Tracers nose’_ Girls ’ _pokes again’_ don’t   _'pokes once more’_  bite _’ pokes final time’_

 **Tracer** \- Well look at you   _'pulls back’_ kinkshaming me when I’ve become the undead _'whines’_ Not very polite, now is it…..

 **Mercy** \- No….. _'stands back’_  I suppose it isn’t   _'walks towards office’_

 **Tracer-**  Oooh _'eager’_ going to get your Valkyrie suit ?

 **Mercy** \- Nein…..

 **Tracer** \- _'confused’_ Why not ?

 **Mercy** \- _'lifts palms upward, revealing smudged blue paint’_ Because I can’t cure face paint darling _'snorts once’_ It seems like dear Amelie’s  played a trick on you   _’ turns around and walks into office’_

_'Tracer sits alone in the kitchen, staring ahead as she tries to make sense of what just happened’_

**Tracer** \- _'truth clicks as her face flushes with embarrassment ’_ Hey wait !  You tricked me !

 **Mercy** \- _'fake outrage’_  I did no such thing

 **Tracer** \- _'scolding face’_ Made a proper fool of me  

 **Mercy** \- My dear Lena…. _'stands up from chair, and places hand on Tracer’s shoulder’_  Is it my fault that you didn’t bother to check for such a thing before running to me for help ?

 **Trace** r -……

 **Mercy** \- Hmmm ?

 **Tracer** \- Guess not…..

 **Mercy** \- That’s right   _'nods victoriously’_

 **Tracer-**  But now that you know….. _'prods playfully’_

 **Mercy** \- _says matter of factly’_ Always known….

 **Tracer** \- You totally approve right ?!

_'Tracer stands by eagerly, waiting for a response’_

**Mercy** \- _'sighs and facepalms’_ Yes….I suppose she is rather …. lovely _'smiles stupidly. despite her best attempt at staying collected ’_

______  
_ **Writing Requests are OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	4. Chapter 4

_‘Winston works tirelessly in his office as Tracer walks into the room’_

**Tracer** \- Winston

 **Winston** \- Yes Lena ? _'peeks over shoulder’_ What is it ?

 **Tracer** \- Does this thing come with a dimmer switch or something ?

 **Winston** \- What ? _'stops working’_ What do you mean ?

 **Tracer** \- Not to sound ungrateful or anything…… _'kicks floor awkwardly’_ It’s just…..this thing’s kinda bright ……

 **Winston** \- Of course, it utilizes the benefits of the high energy……

 **Tracer** \- Yeah that’s nice and all Winston…..but

 **Winston** \- But what Lena ?

 **Tracer** \- I can’t sleep……

 **Winston** \- Of course you can ! Just close your eyes and…… _'waves hand around impatiently’_ I don’t know ! Do whatever you humans do during the night

 **Tracer** \- Don’t you think I tried that Mojo ? Lights my room up like the bloody sun it does !

 **Winston** \- Well cover it up or something !

 **Tracer** \- _'walks over to the door’_

 **Winston** \- Miss Oxton……

 **Tracer** \- _'closes door’_

 **Winston** \- This is turning out to be QUITE silly

 **Tracer** \- _'turns off light’_

_'WInston’s eyes widen as he notices the room is now completely lit by Tracer’s Chronal Accelerator’_

**Tracer** \- _'covers accelerator with hand, failing to dim the room at all’_

 **WInston** \- _'resigned’_  Point made _’ walks to table’_ Let’s get this fixed up, shall we ?

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	5. Chapter 5

[Ana Amari perches on a rooftop in Stockholm Sweden, her scope trained on a window in the distance]

 **S76** \- Amari……

 **Ana** \- ……

 **S76** \- Amari……..

 **Ana** \- [takes slow breath]

 **S76** \- [coughs] A…ana

 **Ana** \- Yes Jack ?

 **S76** \- This is COMPLETLEY reckless

 **Ana** \- Nonsense, I’m a proffessional

 **S76** \- Professional’s don’t stalk their daughters…..

 **Ana** \- They do when they find out that they haven’t been sleeping well !

 **S76** \- She’s an adult woman !

 **Ana** \- She’ll always be my little brat jack

[Pharah comes into view in the window, sitting down a bed] 

 **Ana-** You’ll understand when you’re a mother 

[Ana takes the shot, hitting her daughter in the neck]

[Pharah slumps over, fast asleep]

 **Ana-**  See ?  I told you everything would be……

 **Mysterious Voice** \- Liebchen ?!?!

[Mercy leans into view to examine Pharah] 

[Ana spots a ring on it]

 **Ana** \- [Slowly acquires a huge grin]

 **Mercy** \- SNIPER ! [slams fist down on button behind bed]

[Sirens start blaring through the streets as Pharah’s squad takes to the skies to find the sneaky sniper]

[Ana packs up and scurries off the roof]

 **S76** \- [stress] Are you happy ? 

 **Ana** -Of course dear, my little girl’s found herself a wife [lost in thought] …..I wonder if they’re thinking about giving me grandchildren……

 **S76** \- AMARI ! 

[Sound of an explosion fizzles S76′s feed out]

 **Ana** \- He’ll be fine….heroes never die

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	6. Chapter 6

[Tracer walks into the interrogation room ,a look of determination on her face]

 **Widowmaker** \- [arches her neck toward Lena] Bonjour Cherie. Have you finally made the time to ……

 **Tracer** \- Yes 

 **Widowmaker** \- …..I see……well you are wasting your time. You can’t interrogate a spider

 **Tracer** \- Oh yes I can ! [lunges across the room and hugs Widowmaker, leaving the door wide open]

 **Widowmaker** \- [struggles for words for a few seconds]

 **Tracer** \- [hugs tighter] 

[Mercy and Pharah walk by]

 **Tracer** \- [turns slightly to face the couple] OI !

[Mercy and Pharah jump simultaneously]

 **Tracer-** This is no time to be standing about ! [motions Mercy and Pharah to come into the room] Get in here 

 **Mercy** \- [looks at Pharah and shrugs]

 **Pharah** \- [looks at Mercy and shrugs]

[Both women enter the room and begin hugging Widowmaker]

 **Widowmaker** \- Oh mon Dieu …. W…what is this foolishness ? [looks towards the ceiling]

 **Tracer** \- There’s no ignoring us this time love. We’re going to hug you till your nice again

 **Widowmaker** \- Merde……

 **Tracer** \- JACK ! [looks at interrogation window] 

 **S76** \- [through glass] What the hell do you think you’re doing Soldier ?! The prisoners not supposed to know they’re being watched 

 **Tracer** \- She knows what’s going on here ! She watches television !

 **Widowmaker** \- It’s obvious

[Soldier 76 grunts in frustration]

 **Tracer** \- Don’t just stand there grumpy pants ! Call in more agents !

 **S76** \- [groans as he activates the intercom] All available agents, please come to the Interrogation room…..

.

.

.

[Tracer,Pharah,Mercy, Mei,D.va, Zarya,Symmetra, and Ana stand around the interrogation room, hugging a very flustered Widowmaker]

 **Widowmaker** \-  [shrill, with tears in her eyes[ [face red instead of the usual blue] C'est l'interrogatoire le plus ridicule dont j'ai déjà participé. Vous êtes littéralement la fille la plus stupide que j'ai rencontrée Lena! Si je pars de là, je te tuerai tout comme ça, mon frère Gerard! … C'est tellement embarrassant que je puisse mourir …

 **Tracer** \- That’s just the conditioning talking  [pats Amelie on the cheek] You LOVE us and YOU know it

 **Widowmaker** \- I don’t ! 

 **Tracer** \- I think she needs kisses 

 **Widowmaker** \-  [shrieks] STOP ! [pants heavily] I’ll talk, I’ll talk…..everyone else can go

[Lena nods at the group, causing everyone to file out of the room but her] 

[The door closes]

 **Widowmaker** \- [looks down, and begins to quietly sob]

 **Tracer** \- Ok then [sits across the table]  Talk…..

 **Widowmaker-**  Un instant ami…..can I trouble you for….a favor ?

 **Tracer** \- You got it [winks]

 **Widowmaker** \- [looks up and at the door]

 **Tracer-** Well come on…..

 **Widowmaker-** I think I’d like another hug…..

 **Tracer-** Thought you hated those……

 **Widowmaker** \- Now that they’re gone…..I kind of miss them

 **Tracer** \-  [big smile] Awww [leaps across the table and hugs Widowmaker] Of course I’ll give ya a hug 

 **Widowmaker** \- No one else is to know about this Lena……

 **Tracer** \- …..

 **Widowmaker** \- Lena ?

 **Tracer** \- I think Jack’s still in the other room

 **S76** \- [through the glass] Unfortunately…..

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**


	7. Chapter 7

[Fareeha Amari, sits on Angela’s bed, rubbing herself for warmth]

 **Mercy** \- [walks up to Pharah] What are you doing ?

 **Pharah** \- It’s cold [blows into hands before wrapping her arms around herself]

 **Mercy** \- It’s not cold, you’re just hot

 **Pharah** \- [gulps nervously]

 **Mercy** \- It’s true, but not remotely what I meant

 **Pharah** \- [calms down]

 **Mercy** \- You fly around in that sweltering tin can you call the Raptora [crosses arms] I’m surprised you haven’t died of heatstroke liebchen

 **Pharah-**   [smirking] Have Mercy Angela [falls down on side, rolling up into a ball]

[Mercy glares]

 **Pharah** \- [pitiful sounding whimper]

 **Mercy** \- [sighs] Oh if you insist [Mercy climbs onto the bed, getting into prime cuddling position

[Pharah takes a deep breath]

 **Mercy** \- I’m told that I am very warm [snuggles Fareeha’s back]

 **Pharah** \- U…understood

 **Mercy** \- [leans close to Fareeha’s ear, whispering] Justice……

 **Pharah** \- [gasp] THAT’S MY LINE

 **Mercy** \- Rains from above [ kisses the back of Fareeha’s neck, causing her to laugh happily]

[Fareeha flips over]

 **Pharah** \- BACK IN ACTION [kisses Angela on the nose

 **Mercy** \- [gapes]

 **Pharah** \- Angela ?

 **Mercy** \- [smiles]

 **Pharah** \-  [smiles]

 **Mercy** \- [says softly] I love you  [pulls Fareeha into her arms]

 **Pharah** \-  [smiles] I love you too….

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	8. Chapter 8

[Lena wakes up in a hospital after her encounter with Doomfist, her girlfriend Emily at her side, gently holding her hand]

 **Winston**  - Welcome back Lena

 **Tracer**  - W…wha….I thought I DIED 

 **Winston** \- Well, you almost did but [adjusts glasses with a hearty chuckle] I managed to pluck you out of the timestream again

 **Tracer -**  Thanks big guy =)

[Winston nods with a smile]

 **Tracer**  - [looks around] Soooooooo

 **Winston**  - What ?

 **Tracer-**  Where is it ?

 **Winston**  - Where’s what ?

 **Tracer** \- My Chronal Accelerator you daft ape. What else ?

 **Winston** \- [snorts in dismay] Scientist……..also, I’ve made some improvements

 **Tracer** \- Great….. [tries to raise hand in celebration when she realizes that Emily is still holding it] Uhhhh….Emily ?

 **Emily** \- [smiles] Yes ?

 **Tracer** \- As much as I love……this [blushes and motions to held hand with her free hand]

 **Winston**  - R…right….well I was going to tell you that….

 **Emily** \-  [jumps up eagerly, still holding Tracer’s hand] I JOINED OVERWATCH =D

 **Tracer**  - [gasps]

 **Winston**  - I figured that I should do something about how ….easily…..someone could rip off your Chronal Accelerator [motions to Emily, who smiles gleefully] And Emily here proved to be a great asset

 **Tracer**  - How so ?

 **Emily** \- I’M [places hand on chest’ Your new Chronal Accelerator 

 **Tracer**  - [confused face]  

 **Winston**  - While I was working on pulling you out, Emily came by every day to try and give you something to hold on to. One thing led to another ….and that’s when she gave me the idea ! She told me  that NOTHING could pull her from your side and….. [looks up fondly] well….sometimes inspiration comes at the most unlikely of times ……

 **Tracer**  - But……. [looks over Emily with concern]

 **Emily**  - Baby, I’m fine [sits down, putting Tracer’s hand over her heart] See ? 

 **Tracer**  - Well….I have been wanting to spend more time with you [smiles bashfully as she tightens her grip on Emily’s hand] 

 **Emily** \- See ? [leans over and hugs Tracer] That’s the spirit

 **Tracer** \- [suddenly turns completley serious] Emily…….

 **Emily** \- [surprise] Yes ?

 **Tracer** \- Your going to need a name love……

 **Emily** \- What’s wrong with Emily ?

 **Tracer** \- You can’t be one of those weirdo’s that use their ACTUAL name on missions.

 **Emily**  - Weirdo’s ?

 **Tracer**   - Yeah I mean….[ticks off on fingers] Hanzo’s…a dick. Genji’s too needy……Ana’s acting  like she’s dead with Jack somewhere EVEN THOUGH WE KNOW SHE’S NOT. I mean, Pharah’s so nice Emily. She could really use her mum. She just got married Emily D=

 **Emily** \-  [emotional] That’s so sad =(

 **Tracer** \- ….and Mei’s like….well she’s just bad people Em [grabs Emily by the shoulders] Don’t hang out with Mei, Emily

 **Emily-**  [looking at her girlfriend with a newfound respect] I’m learning so much [wipes away tear]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	9. Chapter 9

[Doomfist walks towards the next Evil Talon meeting]

 **Winston**  -  [behind Doomfist] Hey Doomfist ! Do you feel sick ?

[Doomfist turns around to see Winston, Pharah,  and Mercy  preparing their weapons]

 **Winston**  - You should go to the Pharmercy 

[Pharah shoots into the air, quickly followed by Mercy]

 **Pharah**  - JUSTICE 

 **Doomfist**  - This is so che……..

 **Pharah** \- Raaaaains from ABOVE !

[Pharah drops her ult on Doomfist]

[The smoke clears, revealing Doomfist struggling to get off the ground]

[Tracer walks out from behind a building]

 **Winston**  - Wow Lena, that worked GREAT

 **Tracer** \- [slowly walking towards Doomfist]  It’s like I said big guy [pats Winston on the back] No one’s going to win anything with tiny things like me and Genji alone .[reaches Doomfist and turns to face Winston] And like….why wouldn’t we bring a healer ? 

[Doomfist reaches up for Tracer’s Chronal Accelerator]

 **Winston**  - I don’t know….by all means it doesn’t make any sense…

[Doomfists fingers brush the device]

 **Tracer -**  OH [ult finishes charging] There you go [sticks Doomfist with her Ult and blinks back to Winston

[The bomb explodes]

[DOOMFIST ELIMINATED]

 **Winston** \- Oh Lena…now he’s going to respawn

 **Tracer-**  [scowls]  Awwwww RUBBISH

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Should I like.....leave a link to my tumblr somewhere on the next chapter ?

[Widowmaker naps through a particularly long Talon meeting]

 **Doomfist** \- And that’s when I punch Tracer’s girlfriend Emily in the face [lifts doomfist into the air] at full power, and leave her body there for Tracer to find

 **Widowmaker** \- [head falls against the table with a considerable knock]

 **Doomfist**  - Amelie……

[Widowmaker slowly lifts her head, her eyes growing ever wider]

 **Widowmaker-**   [stands up] Excuse me……[pushes chair in]

 **Doomfist** \- Where are you going ?

 **Widowmaker -**  [same icy tone as usual] I’m off to warn Lena and her adorable girlfriend

 **Doomfist and Reaper**  - ……..

 **Sombra** \- [big old grin]

 **Widowmaker** \- [walks to door without a backwards glance] Au Revoir

[Door shuts]

 **Doomfist** \- ….is she serious ?

[Sombra bursts out laughing]

 **Reaper**  - I don’t know….it’s hard to read her now that we’ve taken away all of her emotions

 **Sombra-**  [laughs harder]

 **Reaper**  - SOMBRA !

 **Sombra-**  [stops laughing] You’re taking this very seriously…….

[Sombra disappears]

## -Sometime later- 

##  **-Tracer’s apartment-**

[Tracer and Emily sit in their living room watching an ancient TV show called “Three’s company”]

 **Tracer**  - [throws arms out towards TV] This is what people liked back then ?!

[Someone knocks on the door]

 **Emily** \- Don’t worry Lena [stands up] I’ve got it

[Emily walks to the door and opens it]

 **Emily** \- Hell….

[Widowmaker punches Emily in the face and knocks her out. quickly walking inside and slipping Emily over her shoulder ]

 **Tracer**  - Widowmaker ! [jumps off couch and leaps at Widowmaker to saver her girlfriend]

 **Widowmaker-**  I don’t have time for this……

[Widowmaker takes a steps back and intercepts Tracer with a punch]

[Tracer falls unconscious and is quickly placed on Widowmakers other shoulder]

[Widowmaker shuffles out of the apartment, and places Tracer and Emily in the trunk of her car]

## -A few hours later, in the dead of night-

##  **-Sombra’s room-**

[Sombra’s phone rings]

[Sombra tosses her teddy bear at the phone, but misses]

 **Sombra** \- [groggy]  Hijo de puta….[answers call] Hello ?

 **Widowmaker** \- [on phone] [awkward sounding] Hello Sombra……

 **Sombra-**  [fully awake] Oh it’s you ! [plops down on bed] You have to tell me what you did ! [reclines] Everyone’s looking for you

 **Widowmaker**  - [on phone] I……….kidnapped the idiot and her girlfriend

 **Sombra** \- Que ?

 **Widowmaker** \- [on phone] I couldn’t let them kill them Sombra……I don’t know why…..

 **Sombra-**   QUE ?!

[Sombra hears a sudden racket on the phone, followed by the sounds of someone speaking french very angrily, while sounding very British)

 **Widowmaker -**  [on phone] The idiot’s awake…….she’s using the most vulgar language…….

 **Sombra** \- [eyes widen]

 **Widowmaker** \- [on phone] I think I’m what most people would call……scared

[The phone hangs up]

 **Sombra-**  [jumps out of bed, quickly pulling on her usual outfit as she runs out the door] [swearing up a storm]

* * *

Writing Requests are  **OPEN**

**(Leave requests in the comments)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Ch 10

[A Talon airship descends upon Chateau Guillard, a crack team of Talon’s best agents descending onto the grounds to capture their rogue agent. They make their way inside and begin clearing rooms]

 **Widowmaker’s voice, somewhere in the darkness of the rafters** \- I  **SEE** youuuuuu

 **Agent**  - SHE’S HERE !

[The agents group up and scan the area]

[Visor activation sound]

 **Widowmaker** \-   [visor activates ] Personne n'échappe à mon regard.

[The sounds of gunfire and screams echo throughout the Chateau, as Widowmaker secures the area]

.

.

.

[Widowmaker sits in the middle of the bedroom, sipping tea, blood splattered over her face. Emily sleeps soundly in bed in the other room as Tracer beats her foot against the dog cage she’s stuck in]

 **Sombra** \- [appears in the chair next to Widowmaker] Ok chica, you’ve got some explaining to do

 **Widowmaker** \- [puts down her tea solemnly] I……

 **Tracer**  - [in the other room] YOU BETTER LET ME……

[Widowmaker lifts up a shock collar remote and presses the button]

 **Tracer-**  [major shock] OW !

[Tracer falls unconscious]

 **Widowmaker** \- She’s making the most awful racket Sombra [rubs temples of forehead] Doesn’t she understand that I’m doing this for her own good ?

 **Sombra** \- What, you save her life from Talon agents and she still wants to kill you ?

 **Widowmaker** \- I……haven’t told her

 **Sombra** \- Why ?

 **Widowmaker** \- [takes another sip of tea]

 **Sombra** \- Don’t tell me [covers mouth to stifle laughter] You’re scared of HER

 **Widowmaker** \- [grimaces] She makes me…….feel things

 **Sombra** \- Down the…..

 **Widowmaker** \- [stern] Don’t be vulgar [glares]

 **Sombra-**  ……

 **Widowmaker** \- ……

 **Sombra-**  ……do you……WANT…..to feel things ?

 **Widowmaker** \- ……yes

 **Sombra-**  ……

 **Widowmaker** \- ……

 **Sombra-**  [sighs] [juts finger to Tracer] You want me to….

 **Widowmaker** \- Merci

* * *

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


	12. Chapter 12

[Pharah walks into her girlfriends office as she works the night away in her official D.va pajamas]

 **Pharah**  -[crosses arms] Are you a part of the bun brigade ?

 **Mercy**  - Hana’s very…..[coughs] taken [hard cough]ted……[sniffs] I’m happy to support her…….

[Mercy leans her head against the desk]

 **Pharah**  - Angela ? [steps forward]

 **Mercy**  - [congested nose sound] Yes ?

 **Pharah**  - You’re sick…….

 **Mercy**  - Yes……

 **Pharah**  - You should be in bed……

 **Mercy**  - I’m not 12 Fareeha [waves her arm behind her to shoo Pharah away] I don’t get to take off work because I’m sick…..

 **Pharah**  - That’s been a thing for literally forever…..

 **Mercy**  - [breathing heavily] ….just…..just eave me alone ,I’m sick …..[sniffs up boogers]

 **Pharah**  - ……. [looks on worriedly as her girlfriend continues her work]

 **Mercy** \- [is suffering]

 **Pharah**  - [bites lip]

 **Mercy-**  [looks around for a second] [mutters] Oh forget it……[wipes arm across nose to clear runny boogers] 

 **Pharah** \- Ok ….[walks over to Mercy and scoops her out of the chair like a baby. She walks to Hana’s quarters] 

 **Mercy**  - [struggles weakly] Noooooooo 

[Pharah shudders as she feels the wet boogers on her arm]

 **Pharah** \- Angela,work can wait for you to recover…..

 **Mercy**  - But my work is the sick and dying !

 **Pharah**  - [plops Mercy in D.va’s bed] YOU’RE the sick and dying

 **Mercy**  - But…..

 **Pharah -**  No buts……[covers Angela up] You rest in here tonight, I’ll come check in on you every now and again……

 **Mercy -**  I want to sleep in OUR bed. Not Hana’s…..I’m not a child

 **Pharah-**  You’re certainly acting like one……

 **Mercy**  - Ok ANA

 **Pharah -** Mother knows best …….. [nods confidently]

[Pharah leaves the room, as Mercy snuggles up with the first stuffed animal she gets her arms around]

 **Mercy**  - [nodding off] Fareeha………[ smiles as she cuddles the toy] Thank you…….[ falls asleep]

.

.

.

[Hours later]

[Pharah slumbers soundly in her bed when her door opens. A sleepy Mercy shuffling inside with a pillow and stuffed animal from Hana’s room under her arm]

 **Mercy** \- [climbs into bed] My bed……[ cuddles up next to her girlfriend and falls asleep] [talking in sleep]My……girlfriend……

_____

Writing Requests are **OPEN**

**Leave requests in the comments**


End file.
